This invention relates to a device used to filter out sediments, including cork, from a wine bottle or other bottle when the liquid therein is being poured out. It is a common problem that the cork in a wine bottle may be broken or severely damaged in an attempt to remove it from the neck of the bottle. Even if the damaged cork is removed from the bottle, it is highly likely that a portion of the cork will remain in the bottle and will be poured out with the wine or other liquid. In some cases it is impossible to completely remove the cork and is necessary to push the remaining cork into the bottle where it may contaminate the liquid with cork particles. Another use of such a device may be for bottles which have fruit pieces floating in the liquid for flavor. It is preferable to be able to pour the liquid out of the bottle without the fruit particles and without the need for a strainer.